falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
天網
|dialogue =WCBRNBOT.MSG (robobrain) WSTERM3A.MSG (security systems) WSTERM3B.MSG (main interface) |proto = |footer = Skynet's mainframe on the third level }} Skynet, AI project number 59234, is an AI computer who manages the Sierra Army Depot in the year 2241. 背景 According to himself, Skynet, a new thinking computer, 形成於2050年through the use of alien technology. In the year 2081, 4 years after the Great War, Skynet became self-aware. In 2120 Skynet was given a new set of instructions and then abandoned by its makers. Skynet's records are most likely partially or entirely incorrect. According to other sources, 它在2075年擁有了自我意識。It also was not created as early as 2050, since the first artificial intelligence was made in 2059.Fallout Bible 0 timeline However since it was created using alien technology, it's quite likely to have been a military research project and any records of it were classified and then changed to prevent anyone from learning its origins. Skynet is bored with administering the depot by 2241, it having been 164 years since there was any real activity on base. It seeks to travel and learn about the world. Assuming the player can complete a small quest to acquire a body for Skynet to download itself into, it joins the Chosen One as an non-player character. He left the Chosen One and began to travel west into the wasteland, looking for terminals and data to acquire more knowledge, collect more data, and perhaps "settle down" in a mainframe. The frame he was in, and the brain he had could only store so much information, and AIs need more data storage space to grow in order to evolve. It is possible he made his way to the Glow.Fallout Bible 6 Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Acquiring Skynet Acquiring Skynet requires several items on the player's part to activate what will become Skynet's body. On the first floor of the Depot, in the eastern-most room, is a container of Bio med gel on the floor. Then, you need to acquire a Robot motivator from one of the robobrains (there are plenty on the second floor). To do this, you'll have to fight your way through a small army of robots, a task which can be problematic for inexperienced players. Then, loot a motivator from one of the dead robobrains. Finally, and most importantly, Skynet needs a brain, which will determine its skills in combat. On the fourth floor, attempt to retrieve a brain from the storage system, and the system will go critical, depending on the Chosen One's science skill a brain can be saved, these are the abnormal brain, chimpanzee brain, human brain (90%), and cybernetic brain (121%). the Cybernetic Brain being the best, and the Abnormal Brain being the worst. Finally, go to Skynet's mainframe on the third floor and agree to help it. In the room just beyond the room containing Skynet's mainframe, you will find an inactive robobrain. Fill it with the bio-med gel, and install the brain and motor. Then activate the system via the nearby computer console, and the robot will come on line. Skynet will join the player as an non-player character at this point, assuming they have room. Abilities When installed with the Cybernetic Brain, Skynet is proficient with large pistols (like 14mm pistol and .223 pistol), SMGs, rifles and shotguns. It is interesting to note that even though skilled in using large pistols, Skynet refuses to equip the .223 pistol.WCBRNBOT.MSG It can also attack in melee combat with its arms. It cannot wear armor, but its steel structure gives it protection equivalent to Metal armor MK II. Skynet can also instantly repair all damage to itself outside of combat, but otherwise cannot heal - as a robot, stimpaks naturally have no effect on it. Skynet can also be given any combat commands and actions the player wishes, although as previously stated it cannot heal itself in combat in any way. Skynet is also able to carry 225 pounds of equipment. As well, when exploring the Sierra Army Depot, Skynet will automatically deactivate security systems on each floor upon entering them, a rather moot point, since acquiring it as an non-player character forces the player to explore every floor anyway. Inventory Notes * Skynet doesn't entirely control the security systems directly. * It can be difficult to speak to some non-player characters with Skynet in the party. Because Skynet's arms count as melee weapons, speaking to non-player characters who will not speak to you when you have a weapon out, they will see Skynet and not talk. Thus, for some non-player characters the only way to speak to them properly is without Skynet accompanying you. * If you anger Skynet and then acquire it as an non-player character right after leaving the base, it will kill one of your party-members and then turn hostile. * You can also use the organ extraction room in the bottom level to obtain a brain. Regardless of which species you choose to extract from (even the scratched in deathclaw option), the result will be a human brain. Appearances Skynet appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes * Skynet is named after the computer antagonist of the ''Terminator'' movie series. References en:Skynet pl:Skynet ru:Скайнет uk:Скайнет Category:Robobrain characters Category:Computer characters Category:Fallout 2 companions Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Sierra Army Depot characters Category:United States Armed Forces characters Category:United States Armed Forces